spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mystical Theme
The Mystical Theme, also known as the Mystic Theme, 'is one of the six available themes in [[South Park: Phone Destroyer|''South Park: Phone Destroyer]]. It is the third theme introduced to players during Story Mode. Overview The Mystical theme is a mixture between the gods, heroes and mythological creatures from the Ancient Greek and Romans stories and myths. It also includes and adds elements from newer religions like the Christianity, Buddhism and Judaism. These include angels, friars, zens, choirboys, imps and nuns. Regarding the overall performance during battles, the Mystical theme is based on healing and defense rather than attacks. Is better to combine this theme with one that damages the enemies in order to protect the characters. The Adventure and Sci-Fi themes are a good option for the combination, whereas the Fantasy theme is actually the one that benefits from the Mystical theme, as it's character cards lose health more quickly than any other theme. Cards In total, the Mystical theme has twenty-two cards available for the player to use. '''Tanks * Zen Cartman: Available upon reaching the School battle arena in PVP * [[Priest Maxi (Phone Destroyer)|'Priest Maxi']]:''' Available upon reaching the Orc Camp battle arena in PVP '''Fighters * [[Friar Jimmy|'Friar Jimmy']]:' Available upon reaching the Basketball Court battle arena in PVP * [[Hercules Clyde|'Hercules Clyde]]: 'Available upon reaching the Basketball Court battle arena in PVP * [[Poseidon Stan|'Poseidon Stan]]:' Available upon reaching the School battle arena in PVP * [[Sexy Nun Randy|'Sexy Nun Randy]]: 'Available upon reaching the School battle arena in PVP * [[Imp Tweek|'Imp Tweek]]: 'Available upon reaching the Palace Rooftop battle arena in PVP * [[Witch Doctor Token|'Witch Doctor Token]]: '''Available upon reaching the Forbidden Graveyard battle arena in PVP '''Assassins * Scout Ike: 'Available upon reaching the Basketball Court battle arena in PVP * [[Hermes Kenny|'Hermes Kenny]]:' Available upon reaching the School battle arena in PVP * [[Choirboy Butters|'Choirboy Butters]]:' Available upon reaching the Tower of Peace battle arena in PVP * [[Prophet Dougie|'Prophet Dougie]]:''' Available upon reaching the Palace Rooftop battle arena in PVP '''Ranged Fighters * [[Angel Wendy|'Angel Wendy']]:' Available upon reaching the School battle arena in PVP * [[Pope Timmy|'Pope Timmy]]:' Available upon reaching the School battle arena in PVP * [[Cupid Cartman|'Cupid Cartman]]:' Available upon reaching the Playground battle arena in PVP * [[The Master Ninjew|'The Master Ninjew]]:' Available upon reaching the Little Tokyo battle arena in PVP * [[Medusa Bebe|'Medusa Bebe]]:' Available upon reaching reaching the Forbidden Graveyard battle arena in PVP * [[Youth Pastor Craig|'Youth Pastor Craig]]:''' Available upon reaching the Forbidden Graveyard battle arena in PVP '''Spells * [[Hallelujah|'Hallelujah']]:' Available upon reaching the School battle arena in PVP * [[Regeneration|'Regeneration]]:' Available upon reaching the School battle arena in PVP * [[Purify|'Purify]]: 'Available upon reaching the School battle arena in PVP * [[Power Bind|'Power Bind]]:' Available upon reaching the Little Tokyo battle arena in PVP * [[Unholy Combustion|'Unholy Combustion]]:''' Available upon reaching the Little Tokyo battle arena in PVP '''Totems * [[Energy Staff|'Energy Staff']]''': '''Available upon reaching the School battle arena in PVP Gallery South-Park-Phone-Destroyer-Mystical.jpg|The Loading Screen for the Mystical Theme Zen Cartman.png|Zen Cartman Medusa Bebe.png|Medusa Bebe The Master Ninjew.png|The Master Ninjew Jew Scout Ike.png|Scout Ike Choirboy Butters.png|Choirboy Butters Youth Pastor Craig.png|Youth Pastor Craig Imp Tweek.png|Imp Tweek Hermes Kenny.png|Hermes Kenny Angel Wendy.png|Angel Wendy Poseidon Stan.png|Poseidon Stan Sexy Nun Randy.png|Sexy Nun Randy Friar Jimmy.png|Friar Jimmy Hercules Clyde.png|Hercules Clyde Priest Maxi PD.png|Priest Maxi Witch Doctor Token.png|Witch Doctor Token Pope Timmy.png|Pope Timmy Purify.png|Purify Unholy Combustion.png|Unholy Combustion Hallelujah.png|Hallelujah Regeneration.png|Regeneration Power Bind.png|Power Bind Energy Staff.png|Energy Staff Prophet Dougie.png|Prophet Dougie Cupid Cartman.png|Cupid Cartman Trivia * This is the theme that has the most spells in the game. Category:Phone Destroyer Cards Category:Characters in South Park: Phone Destroyer Category:South Park: Phone Destroyer Category:Mystical Cards Category:Ranged Cards Category:Fighter Cards Category:Tank Cards Category:Assassin Cards Category:Cards with Charged Category:Cards with Warcry Category:Cards with Deathwish Category:Female characters Category:Male characters Category:Adults Category:Children Category:4th Graders Category:Spell Cards Category:Common Cards Category:Rare Cards Category:Epic Cards Category:Legendary Cards Category:Cards with Aura Category:Flying Cards Category:Female Cards Category:Male Cards